


Deimon Creampuff

by snowwinter486



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen, au!, school swaps!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowwinter486/pseuds/snowwinter486
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RichterScale!Challenge. After an Earthquake, Musashi, Hiruma, and Kurita attends Shinryuuji, Riku and Sena return back to Japan from America, Mamori is a gang-leader with Megu, and Habashira attends Deimon to play for the Deimon Creampuff, the rookie team that won the Christmas Bowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deimon Creampuff

“So Mamo-nee wants us to go back to Japan and win the Christmas bowl?”

Riku looked at Sena, who looked back at him through tinted green glasses.

Sena, who can’t see certain colors without those glasses. Large brown eyes blinked up to Riku's bright blue orbs.

“Yeah, s-she said that she we can stay at her home and she'll give us a place for years until we have enough money to move out,” Sena said, stumbling over his Japanese, but sounded fine otherwise.

“Hm,” Riku frowned, “Well, it’s not a bad idea, we’re off-season anyways. Besides, it'll be nice to go back to Japan? It’s been years.”

“...Yeah, let’s do it. My mum and your dad probably wants us to go there and take care of our grandparents anyways.”

“Probably, and we’ll show Japan the Lightning and the Wind,” Riku grinned.

That’s what they were known as, well, Sena was also called Eyeshield 21 as a joke.

"Well, looks like we'll actually be friends with Takeru and Shun again," Sena giggled quietly.

But he never really won against the ‘original’ Eyeshield 21 of Notre Dame (Yamato Takeru), Riku did, he won. It was a crushing defeat and Sena thought it was really cool.

(Even if the white-haired male thought differently.)

“It’s not like there will be too much to miss if we go anyways, right Sena?”

Riku paused and turned at the smaller male.

“Sena?”

The brunette looked up, “I don’t know. I feel like we’re letting the team down,” he said and the white-haired male scoffed.

“Don’t worry about that,” he said, “There are plenty of kids that could just get to our positions. But don’t you get it? They need us there. They want us here.”

The smaller male bit his lips but nodded, “Okay. We’ll go.”

“...Alright. Let’s go.”

-

When they got there, Riku felt like ripping his hair out.

“You can’t have an American Football team with TWO PEOPLE! We’re two BACKS! We con't do ANYTHING without LINEMEN!” he argued and Mamori almost growled back.

(Almost because she still considered herself a very polite, very feminine woman.)

Anezaki Mamori changed from the last time they knew her.

She was, apparently, a mob gangster that leads the biggest biker gangs in the area. Apparently, without someone like Sena to mother over, she instead fell to mothering over gangsters and this is where it led her.

She frowned, “Well, make due! We need to win the Christmas Bowl by next year!”

Riku sighed, frustrated and tired and quite unhappy, “We can’t even play in High School district when we haven’t even applied to schools yet!”

Mamori waved that off, “I already took care of that for you. You're attending Deimon in the spring. Now win me that Christmas Bowl.”

“Ano... Anezaki-nee,” both aggressive people turned to snap a glare at Sena, who flinched a little but instead asked, “Why do you want to go to the Christmas Bowl?”

“I made a bet with the Kariya Creampuff company,” she said, already in a better mood (Sena just naturally puts people, for the most part, in a better mood, Riku notes. In Japan and in America). “They’re willing to give me as many cream-puffs as I can eat for free for a year if I can get my American Football team to win the Christmas Bowl.”

Riku and Sena exchanged nervous looks, worrying about the challenge

“So all we need to do is win?” Sena asked.

“Yeah, that’s it.”

Then, Sena’s bright eyes were on Riku and then he turned back to Mamori, “We’ll do it. You’re giving a place to stay for now anyways,” he said, instead.

“Oi Sena, you’re already doing most of the chores for her anyways, is it necessary to do anymore?”

“It’s like what you said, Riku,” Sena said and turned to the white-haired male with the eyes bright enough to dim stars on any night (because Sena’s eyes only get that bright when he loves something), “We’re here because people need us.”

The white-haired male hesitated a little and then nodded, giving in with a sigh, “Fine. Fine, we’ll do it. What’s the team name anyways?”

Mamori stood a little prouder, “We’re the Deimon Creampuff.”

“What.”

Riku could just feel his masculinity drain away.

-Half a Year Later-

Kobayakawa Sena and Kaitani Riku stared at the board, unsurprised when they got in because while Riku was definitely a lot smarter than Sena, Sena wasn’t that stupid.

Besides, the two got in to Deimon High School and now, all their half-year of reckless training will sort of be put to use.

“I can’t wait to play again,” Sena said and Riku gave a half-smile back.

“Of course you’re happy,” Riku muttered, “But are you sure about playing Q?” he asked.

Sena turned to the male, “Do you think I suck?” he asked quietly.

Riku shook his head, “You’re not first-rate, but you’ll get there,” he said in all honesty. “I never knew that you could do that like that though,” he commented. “It’s good that you can do it long and stuff. We’re going to be needing that.” 

“There’s no point if we don’t have a receiver though,” Sena said, throwing a soft smile back.

The two neared their clubhouse, a shack that was, courtesy of Anezaki Mamori, given to the American Football team.

The white-haired boy kicked the door aside and walked in, “We’re here to join this team,” he said.

A male, with slicked back hair and long, long arms stared back at him.

“Hah?”

“...Is this the American Football clubhouse?” Sena asked, from behind Riku.

“Of course it is. You... You want to join?”

He sounded very surprised about all of this.

“Yeah,” Riku said, a little hesitant, “He’s a quarterback, I’m a running-back,” he explained, “And since it’ll look like we’ll need it, we’re safeties on the defense formation.”

Sena stared timidly between the two and the intimidating male stood to his full height, his long arms falling to his sides.

“...We don’t have enough players to hold a real try-out,” he said, “But I’m sure that if you’re here this early, it’s because of Anezaki.”

“Yeah, that sums it up,” Riku smirked.

The male smirked back, “Habashira Rui. Second year.”

“Kaitani Riku, first year.”

The two turned to the brunette who bowed politely and said, “K-Kobayakawa Sena, first year.”

“Two first years, that’s pretty lucky,” Habashira said, already feeling at ease with the two males.

(He wasn’t too sure why, but then again, when you’re with people that will probably be your only willing comrades, might as well be at ease if anything else.)

“Third years at Deimon aren’t allowed to participate in extracurricular activities,” he explained.

“Eh? Really?”

“It doesn’t matter, either way we’re going to have to win the whole tournament,” Riku sreplied back with a grin.

“Hah, you guys want to get to the Christmas Bowl?”

“Yeah, that too.”

Habashira blinked, slight confusion marring his face until the door was opened and two women walked in.

One was elegant as ever, flipping long red-locks behind her as her eyes lit up, “Look Megu!” she said to her rough-looking, blond companion.

“Oh you were right. You brought in two,” she commented, almost impassively, “Good job, Anezaki. Let’s go get some creampuffs to celebrate.”

Something in Mamori’s eyes flashed and the men in the room flinched a little.

Well, Sena flinched and Habashira and Riku sort of stiffened.

...And thus was the unofficial start of the Deimon Creampuff.

-  
“The Deimon Creampuff...” 

Sakuraba bit his lips to try not to laugh too loudly, or obviously. 

“I never heard of that team before,” Takami said, “Deimon High School? They’re in our district too.”

“They’re against the Koigahame Cupids,” Sakuraba told his senior as they walked to practice. “Do we really need to watch them?”

“Yes. You can never be certain, especially of a new team,” Takami said, and then, the booming voice of Otawara ripped them away from their thoughts.

“They’re called CREAMPUFF? BWA HA HA HA! It’s like they’re going to be a snack for us!”

Shin exhaled slowly as he stopped his lifting.

“It doesn’t matter if they’re new or not. There is no certain victory unless we look.”

Sharp eyes turned to the two males.

“Hm. Well, Shin, Sakuraba, the two of you will be in charge of videotaping the game,” Takami said to the two players, “Coaches orders.”

“O-okay,” Sakuraba nodded, taking the videocamera as a welcome excuse to not practice as harshly as he always had to do.

(A part of him knew that Shin would go about his ‘regular training’ like he always did. Sakuraba never really did understand why.)

So, that’s how he and Shin went, by noon on April 10th, in the warming sun against the cold winds, to watch an American Football match between two probably weak teams.

They weren’t expecting two new, star players midst of it all, scoring touchdown after touchdown, even when it wasn’t even their offense.

They were slaughtering the Cupids on the field.

Sakuraba was taping this and Shin was watching, shocked but trying to focus, because they both had a very, very bad feeling that everything was going to come crashing down this year.

-

And everything almost did.

"Glory on the Kingdom!" The White Knights yelled.

"We will CREAM THEM!" Deimon screamed back.

And they did. 

Somehow, in the single week where Deimon was supposed to be resting or something, they had found a receiver. Or perhaps, no that they were playing against a team that could actually throw somewhat good tosses so now, they can intercept it. 

"Interception!"

"Nice, Riku!"

A little later, Deimon scored a touchdown. Again.

Unstoppable. That’s one of the ways they could describe the Deimon Creampuff.

(The other way was desperate. Like they needed to win or else something really, really bad will happen.) 

They had a very aggressive defense, consisting of intercepting passes, and then getting touchdowns, they always returned the ball whenever they punted it, and well. They never kicked for a try-for-point, always going for a two-pointer rather than one. 

(More often than not, they succeed.)

It was pretty terrifying.

Deimon Creampuff vs the Oujou White Knights and Deimon was winning, 64-35 by the time it was halftime.

It was bad.

Shin was getting creamed in front of everyone. Well, everyone was getting creamed.

(ha ha, despite everything, Sakuraba found it in himself to laugh at this)

-

But it was Kongo Agon, leaning closer to the field as if he if he leaned closer, he could see all of this better, surprised and well, he wasn’t the only one.

With the Shinryuuji Nagas sat their three legendary backs, Hiruma, Unsui, and Agon, with some other members sitting next to them.

“What the fuck?”

Hiruma was already leaning forward.

“Who the fuck is that?”

“Eyeshield 21,” Unsui muttered, “a title given to the best runner of the Era.”

“Best fucking runner?” Hiruma snorted, “He’s playing fucking Q. And he just blew past fucking Shin like it was fucking nothing.”

Unsui frowned at the use of obscenity but it was Agon’s stare, who hasn’t looked that intensely at someone (or maybe pissed was the better description) since Shin.

“What’s wrong fucking Dreads? Scared?” Hiruma taunted.

Agon remained silent, “He has no power,” he commented when Oujou’s Shin finally blitzed through and tackled him to the ground, finally stopping him, “A no-power fucking piece of trash that thinks he can compete against me? Fucking bull.”

“But... even that Shin...” Unsui murmured. 

“Is a fucking piece of shit in front of that Eyeshield.”

And then, in that single moment, the Shinryuuji Nagas present realized that whoever this Eyeshield guy was, he was a danger. He was a danger to the point that Agon, in his own way, recognized him as player better. 

“This. This is going to be a fucking interesting year,” Hiruma grinned, chewing his gum as he stared at the field with nearly bright eyes, like a child looking at a new toy, “Now how do you win against pure speed?”

After the collision of Sakuraba, Eyeshield was taken off the field, with a shoulder injury.

Then, Deimon was disqualified from the tournament due to the lack of players.

“That was anti-climatic,” Unsui stated as Hiruma cackled.

Agon stayed silent, and the Shinryuuji Nagas left the field.

-


End file.
